


Once Lost, Now Found

by TheOneWithItAll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithItAll/pseuds/TheOneWithItAll
Summary: Garfield Logan and Queen Perdita of Vlatava meet at Wally West's memorial and hit it off well.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Perdita
Kudos: 14





	Once Lost, Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place approximately 2 weeks after the events of Season 2 Episode 20, "Endgame"

Everybody was still dealing with the loss of Wally. Even though the memorial service for him was meant to be kept private, there must have been over 200 people there. Former teammates, old mentors, old friends. Everyone that was closest to Wally was there, both to pay their respects and to show support to Artemis.

Gar didn't know how to feel. Though him and Wally had both been teammates for several years, the two were never that close. They occasionally teamed up to play pranks on their teammates, but the difference in their ages kept them from ever connecting on a deeper level. Still, Gar was grieving. Ever since his mom's death, he had grown much more sensitive to mortality. Not only that, but seeing those closest to him so deeply devastated by Wally's passing made him ever more emotional about it.

Conner did his best to support M'gann, but he too was mourning the loss of one of his three oldest friends. Gar sat next to his adopted sister and held her hand as she talked quietly with Conner, Dick, Kaldur, and Artemis. He heard them all reminisce about an early mission of theirs in which Wally fell in a vat of red paint. Seeing them all laugh helped Gar feel a bit better as well.

After excusing himself from the group, Gar left to get a drink of water in the lobby. He spent about 15 minutes searching for it before finally asking for help.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where the drinking fountain is?"

Gar was stunned when the girl he asked turned around. He had asked none other than the teen queen of Vlatava where to get a drink of water!

"I believe it's around that corner and to the left," she said with a sincere smile and kind eyes. "Now that I've answered your question, will you answer one of mine?"

Gar knew what was coming. _"Why are you green?"_ It was the usual question that was posed whenever Gar was seen by anyone other than those who knew of his super-heroic identity.

Before she had a chance to ask, Gar told her all about his rare genetic condition that is too hard to pronounce. It was the response he and M'gann had worked out for when someone asked about his olive green skin. It worked with everyone else who had asked, so Gar was even more shocked when she responded to his answer.

"No, I was wondering how you knew Wally."

"Oh... I wasn't expecting that. He was a good friend of my sister. They were in... school together for a while too. How about you?"

"We met when he saved my life. He ran all the way across the country to bring a heart to the doctors that were trying to save me. In the end, Wally West saved my life twice that day. I owe my life and my rule to him." Perdita recoiled slightly, remembering the time Wally visited her a few weeks after her surgery and they shared a meal of which her doctor's highly disapproved.

"So, I guess you know about his... skills?" Gar asked, trying to bring her back to the now.

"Yes, I do. I take it that your skin has to do with yours?

"I guess my acting can use some work, huh?" Gar started blushing so much that his face turned an odder color than usual.

Perdita chuckled. "How about you tell me all about your skills and your skin while we walk to the drinking fountain?"


End file.
